Love by Starlight
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: A short look into Rachel and Patton's lives as a young, married adult couple. Rated T for innuendo and implied sex


Love By Starlight

by Prettywitchiusaka

Patton let out a big sigh as he opened the door to his house. It was eleven o'clock at night, and he and his wife, Rachel were just getting home from a fancy shin ding.

Okay, it was technically called a Spy Ball. But honestly, he could care less what it was called. He was just glad to be home.

"Well, that was sinfully boring."

Rachel, meanwhile, placed her hand on the wall and started to take her red pumps off. Though as she did, she couldn't help but smile amusingly at her husband.

"Well, I told you you didn't have to come. You could've saved yourself the trouble if you'd just listened to me."

Patton was busy undoing his tie, but he took the time to face his wife. "And leave you without an escort? Fat chance!"

"Oh, bull!" the blonde replied. "You just felt like having a romantic evening with your wife."

The young man shrugged. 'Maybe…Who can say?"

Rachel chuckled; his sly sense of humour always did that to her.

They'd only been married for two years, now, but you would never guess it from how little time they actually spent together. In all fairness, though, there wasn't much they could do about it. Rachel was a top spy specializing in child abductions, and Patton was a full-time Drill Sergeant. Both were jobs that required them to work long hours and late nights, meaning that it was hard for the young couple to have some down time for themselves, or each other.

But that doesn't mean that Rachel and Patton didn't find ways to work around their predicament. They would often phone each other once a day during breaks, or meet for lunch whenever the occasion arouse. But their major saving grace was Sunday; the one day off that they both shared. Naturally, Rachel and Patton took advantage of this little piece of luck, often using the day to catch up on errands or whole themselves up in their house for what they "Date Night."

"Well, I appreciate that," she replied. "But next time, you can stay home."

"I'll remember that," he replied as he took off his tuxedo coat. "Last time I go to a party with a bunch of stiffs."

When the young man looked over, he saw his wife staring at him. Her arms were crossed, and she had an upset look he knew all too well on her face.

"So, we're all stiffs, huh?" she asked.

Patton gulped; he could tell from the murderous look in her eyes that he was in trouble. Why did he have to say that? The last thing he wanted was to end tonight with his wife being mad at him. Not while he still had a special surprise waiting for her upstairs.

So, the young man did the only thing he could think to do; he put on that smirk he knew she loved and started twirling one of her many strands of long blonde hair.

"Well, you're the exception, gorgeous."

Rachel stared at the look in his eyes for a good, long minute. It was a sincere, even loving gaze, the kind that was asking her to let his comment slide. Unfortunately, for him, she had already made up her mind. If her husband thought he was getting away with that crack, he had another thing coming.

"Yeah, nice save."

Patton wasn't convinced, though. "Ah, don't be like that, Rache," he said. "You gotta admit, I **was** pretty good, tonight."

Rachel wanted very much to stand her ground, to look her husband in the eye and tell him "no, you're wrong." But the longer she stared at that now flirtatious look in his eyes, the more she felt her irritation subside. She became more calm, more logical.

Sure, she wasn't fond of Patton throwing an insult at her friends and colleagues, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it could've been a lot worse.

He could've been rude or obnoxious, not caring if he'd embarrassed her or himself. But the truth of the matter was that Patton had behaved with his usual military swagger. He was polite to those who introduced themselves to him, and vise versa. He was courteous towards the ladies, and was chivalrous towards her, in particular. And when he wasn't entertaining her? Why he was busy chatting with the guests and making jokes, enough that it convinced his wife he was having a good time.

No matter how furious that comment made her, Rachel realized she couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he'd behaved like the perfect gentlemen all night.

"Oh, alright," she replied. "But don't think I'm forgetting that comment anytime soon."

Her husband chuckled. "I don't expect you to." The blonde smirked at him.

She then picked up the bottom of her backless, red dress and started making her way up the narrow staircase. Patton noticed this, and started following behind her.

"I just hope I can get undressed in my own room," she remarked.

"I'd wait, if I were you," he replied. "You might spoil the surprise."

This confused Rachel for a moment, until she remembered that he had essentially locked himself up in their bedroom, all day, working on some kind of project he wouldn't let her see. In fact, he had been working on it right up until they'd left for the ball, forcing Rachel to have to get dressed the guest bathroom her friend and roommate, Fanny used.

Although, to be fair, at least Patton had been considerate enough to at least pull out a dress for her to wear, along with her make-up, but still.

"You mean that project you've been working on in our bedroom? What is it, exactly?"

The young man grinned slyly and said "You'll see…"

Now the blonde was curious. "This wouldn't be a way of getting me into bed now, would it?"

He grinned as he walked passed her. "It might…"

Rachel smiled impishly at this. Given that Patton would often come home late on her only day off on weekdays, she was often the one going out of her way to spice up his life. So the mere fact that he had something planned for her? Well, she couldn't be more thrilled at the very idea. "Okay…if that's how you want to play it, tiger…"

Of course, Patton didn't see the flirtatious look the blonde was giving him. As soon as he got into the room, he switched the light on and threw his jacket on the blue bed cover.

Their room wasn't anything to brag about, living in the duplex and all. Just a giant queen bed and a decently sized bathroom. Oh sure, it had a walk in closet and a vanity mirror on one side and a giant high boy in the centre with a flatscreen tv on top, but it wasn't exactly what anyone would call fancy.

What made it cozy, were the little touches the two had added to the place since they'd moved in together a few years ago. Like the matching end tables, or the reading lamps mounted on each side of the bed.

It was moments like these that made Patton realize just how true that old saying of "There's no place like home" was. He and Rachel could be out all day and night, but when all was said and done, it was nice to be home.

That is until the young man heard the sound of a gun safety going off, much to his surprise. The next thing he knew, he turned around to see his wife holding a gun to his head with an impish grin her face.

"Oh, geez," he moaned. "This is because I made you get dressed in the guest bathroom, isn't it?"

"Hardly," she replied. "You have information I want, "Mr. Bond". And I intend on getting it, however I can."

Patton playfully raised an eyebrow as he slowly made his way towards the blonde beauty. "That's a pretty bold statement for someone intent on giving me a retirement party."

Rachel just sighed and asked "You're just never going to let that go, are you?" "Not in this lifetime," he said flirtatiously.

Now they were just a breath away, staring lovingly at each other. Patton even placed a hand on the gun barrel as he continued to gaze into his wife's seductive looking eyes. "Besides…I don't think you can pull that trigger."

"Fair enough," the blonde said with a shrug.

An impish smile was still on her face as she placed the gun on her vanity mirror and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It would've been hard to kill you with blanks, anyway."

Rachel then closed her eyes and moved in for the kill. But before she could connect a kiss, she felt a pair of fingers on her lips. Confused, Rachel opened her eyes to face her smirking husband. "What's wrong?"

Patton, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep himself from chuckling. That inquisitive look in his wife's eyes was just too cute for words. "You forgot about the surprise, didn't you?"

Before Rachel could even ask, she watched her husband press a button on a device she didn't recognize. Next thing she knew, the lights dimmed and in their place were a million small lights hanging from the ceiling, creating a romantic mood.

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth practically dropped. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she actually found herself completely speechless.

"Oh, Patton…How did you…When did you find the time to do all this?"

He looked at her and said "What do you think I was working on all day?"

The young man didn't have to say anything else. He didn't even have to ask the blonde if she liked it or not, he could tell from the look on her face that she was overjoyed with his gift.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" she said. "Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it," he replied. "You're always surprising me when I come home, I figured I'd return the favour."

"Well, I'm flattered. But what made you think of stars?" she asked.

"Well, you've always wanted to make love by starlight," he answered. "That's one request I still haven't gotten around to…well, until now, anyway."

That surprised Rachel; it was something she had mentioned to him a few years ago when they first started dating. But she'd only ever mentioned it just once, maybe twice in all that time.

"You remembered that?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "You're worth remembering."

Now the blonde felt like she could melt at any given minute; Patton was so good to her that sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve it. But good God, she was happy she did.

Without any hesitation, she tackled him onto the bed and started kissing him passionately, a move which he happily reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

"I love you," she whispered while trailing kisses down his neck. Between his own moaning, Patton managed to get out "I can tell."

"No, really," she said. "You were so good, tonight. Sometimes, I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you…"

Patton was silent for a moment before smiling. "I don't know about that."

Before Rachel could even ask, he had rolled her over onto her back with his arms embracing her. His face was now inches away from hers. "I think I'm the lucky one.."

She smiled at the loving look in his eyes. "I'm just going to assume that means I love you…"

"Assume away…," he whispered as he gently kissed her lips.

His wife immediately reciprocated and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The young man gently wrapped his arms around her waist, planting loving kisses on her neck as his hand slowly made its way towards her dress zipper.

…..

It was two o'clock in the morning and Fanny had finally arrived home after closing her bar up for the night. It had been a long day of serving up drinks and breaking up the occasional bar fight with the threat of firing off a round from her shotgun, and while she loved every minute of it, it was nice to be home.

With a smile on her face, the redhead threw her purse onto the love seat and made her way towards the kitchen for a nice glass of orange juice. Well, more like a gallon of orange juice because she started drinking out of the carton the second she pulled it from the fridge.

Of course, Rachel had a strict "no carton drinking" policy. But the way Fanny saw it, what her friend didn't know wouldn't kill her. Besides, she and Patton were probably fast asleep at this hour. So what difference would it make?

Well, that's what she figured. But then she swore she could hear voices coming from upstairs.

Although the more that Fanny listened to the voices, the more she realized what she was hearing wasn't chatter, it was moaning; the type of moaning that only comes from ecstasy and pleasure. There was only one guess as to what that was.

All the redhead could do was sigh. "Sounds like the lovebirds are home," she grumbled.

She put the carton back in the fridge and made her way to the bathroom. If she even had a prayer of getting some sleep tonight, she was going to need a good pair of earplugs.

The End


End file.
